makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather Duncan
Heather Duncan was a secondary antagonist in Make It Pop Season 1. In Season 2, she helped XO-IQ and turned out to be nice. She is one of the cheerleaders in Mackendrick Prep and a member of the Spirit Squad. Heather is the best friend of Valerie, and is shown to be very unintelligent. She's fierce and loyal to her best friend, and will not let anyone stand in her way. She is portrayed by Natalie Ganzhorn. History In Rumors & Roommates, she is seem walking with Valerie around the school to pass out the flyers that they have in their hands. When Valerie suggests Caleb Davis that he should get a job at Ryker's Rink, she supports Valerie by saying it is "too cool." She is later seen at the assembly complimenting Valerie after she made a cheer. In Duet, she is seen in the girls' bathroom with Valerie, wanting to take a shower. But with Jodi Mappa, Sun Hi Song, and Corki Chang in the way, the two were prevented from doing so. Valerie told Heather that they are going to the boys' room, but Heather adds that the boys' room is "icky, yucky, gross, and..yucky." However, Valerie corrects her, and they go to the boys' bathroom. Personality She's fierce, snobby, and not the smartest cookie. Heather will do anything to help her best friend, Valerie, and is very loyal to her. She even compliments her. She also serves as a partner-in-crime, helping Valerie steal Jodi's dance moves. Though, in Potato Power she calls out Valerie when she tried to cheat in Think-Fest. When she spills the pie on Corki she tries to apologize. Physical Appearance Heather has long, blonde locks that are just below her shoulders. She has brown eyes, and usually wears her Mackendrick Prep cheer leading uniform when she is practicing with her team. When she is not wearing her uniform, she usually is dressed like Valerie Graves, who wears pink shirts. Relationships Caleb Davis Crush Heather and Caleb was good friends in Season 2. Heather began to have a crush on Caleb, in the episode Get on the Bus! she forget for a minute that he's with Jodi, and she kissed him in front of Jodi's face. She tries to forget about Caleb, in the episode Reality Bites and tells Jodi that it was a simple mistake. But earlier before Jodi talked to her about the kiss she was seeing if she was compatible with Caleb with paper toy that is ridiculous which said it was uncertain. Valerie Graves Best Friend/Teammate/Roommate/Partner-In-Crime Heather is Valerie's best friend. They're both part of the cheerleader team in Mackendrick Prep, and are both very devious senior girls. They are both alike in many ways, personality wise and fashion wise. For example, they are both very rude towards the freshman, and Faint's when Caleb Davis and Heather kiss! Examples of the two being best friends would be having their own handshake, telling secrets, dressing like each other dressing like Valerie and being partners in crime. Jared Anderson Friend Jared is one of Heather's good friends. She may to have a tiny crush on him, as thought in Rumors & Roommates, along with Valerie. She is seen with him and Valerie in The Rules of Cool. Jodi Mappa Frenemy Heather and Jodi are enemies/rivals, and have been ever since the Pilot episode. Heather and Valerie are always talking about how they don't like Jodi, Corki, and Sun Hi. Heather helped Valerie steal Jodi's dance moves. Jodi and Heather got into a verbal fight in the girl's room in Duet. Heather kisses Jodi's Boyfriend Caleb Davis in the episode Get on the Bus!. Corki Chang Frenemy Heather and Corki are enemies/rivals, and have been ever since the PIlot episode. Valerie and Heather are always talking about how they don't like her, Jodi, and Sun Hi. it is not known, but Heather probably helped Valerie steal Corki's prom dress. Corki and Heather got into a verbal fight in the girl's room in Duet. Sun Hi Song Frenemy Heather and Valerie are enemies/rivals, and have been since the Pilot episode. Valerie and Heather are always talking about how they don't like her, Jodi, and Corki. She and Heather got into a verbal fight in the girl's room in Duet. = Rumors & Roommates Duet Stolen Moves Trivia *She told Caleb that the skating rink was super cool just so he would get embarrassed. *She gets worried about the environment. *She later got covered in pink slime with Valerie when she went to take a shower. *She shares a dorm with Valerie Graves. *She believes "smushy" is a word. *She misinterpreted "slushy" as "smushy". *She copies many people's homework. *She gets waitresses and Shakespeare mixed up. *She called Valerie out when she cheated at think-fest. *She has a Deaf Sister. *She takes speaking Deaf very seriously. *Since Valerie fired her, she has become more independent and is now friends with XO-IQ. *She has a crush on Caleb. *She has 'Heather Hunches', which can sometimes become true. Gallery Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens